Three avenues of work are being pursued: (1) specific cleavages of the central nervous system myelin basic protein to obtain suitable fragments for biochemical and immunological studies, (2) identification of the specific amino acids in this protein that are phosphorylated in vivo, and (3) theoretical studies aimed at elucidating the secondary and tertiary structures of the myelin basic protein specific to the peripheral nervous system.